Uncle Chuck
Sir Charles the Hedgehog, often called Uncle Chuck, is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a mobian hedgehog, a brilliant inventor in service to the Kingdom of Acorn on Westside Island and a close figure to the world hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Charles is a well known genius who has always used his research and inventions for the good of the world. He is also a friend and colleague of famed academic, Professor Dillon Pickle. Appearance Charles is a mobian middle-aged hedgehog who bares many physical similarities to Sonic, such as blue fur (although Chuck's is a few shades lighter than Sonic's). He has a thick, grey mustache that obscures his mouth, as well as similarly thick, grey eyebrows, arching over his blue eyes. For attire, Charles wears maroon colored, slightly pointed shoes with two dark yellow straps and and white cuffs, and, like most other of his species, white gloves. History Early life Though not much about his early life is known, Chuck began as a trusted ally and to King Nigel Acorn and the Kingdom of Acorn. Chuck made many attempts to build an invention named the Roboticizer but with little success, much to the disappointment of his friend, Dr. Ellidy. Soon, he and Rosie Woodchuck found a young Bunnie Rabbot in the abandoned in the Royal Hills Zone and took her into the kingdom. Later on, a man named Dr. Eggman came to offer his services to the kingdom in defense against a "planned" invasion from the United Federation. It turned out that Eggman had deceived the King and banished him to the Special Zone while also taking and modifying Chuck's Roboticizer to make enforcer robots named Badniks.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #259, "The Chase: Part Two" Chuck was forced to evacuate the kingdom along with its other inhabitants to Knothole. There, he had to use his version of the Roboticizer to save the life of Bunnie after she was gravely injured during Eggman's takeover of Mobotropolis.''Sonic Super Digest'' #9, "Sonic Comic Origins - The Belle in the Machine" Countdown to Chaos :Note: From the reader's point of view, this picks up from where Charles' original timeline ended. Chuck was accompanied to Knothole by Antoine D'Coolette and Ben Muttski to investigate recent tremors under the earth. It was during this time that he was greeted by Sonic and Tails, the former being overjoyed to see his uncle again. A surprised Chuck asked Sonic what's gotten into him, and he tearfully responded that he was just happy to see his uncle safe and sound. Chuck replied that no one will be safe if he could not figure out what has been causing the recent tremors, which he believed to be Eggman's doing. He had been collecting samples of some sort of purple energy that had been seeping out of the cracks in the earth, and requested Nicole's assistance in analyzing the samples if she were free. The damaged supercomputer apologized and said she was needed elsewhere, albeit with a garbled signal, prompting Chuck to ask about her condition. Tails responded by saying that it was complicated, while Sonic replied that they needed to see Antoine in order to fix her, learning from Rotor the Walrus that he was here. As if on cue, the new and improved Antoine walked up to them with a small Mobian dog in tow, and remarked that he was not expecting to see Sonic and Tails here. The two friends immediately hugged their rejuvenated comrade, confusing him somewhat with their seemingly unwarranted elation. Chuck once again inquired whether Sonic was feeling okay, and the latter replied that he was just happy to see his buddy again, much to Antoine's confusion. At the same time, the Mobian dog was happy to see Sonic and Tails again, though they did seem to recognize him. When he referred to himself as "The Mutt", a surprised Sonic suddenly asked if he is Muttski, to which he confirmed, having been transformed from a regular dog to a full-blown anthropomorphic dog due to the effects of the Genesis Wave. Noticing Sonic and Tails' shock and confusion at the revelation, Antoine asked why they were acting so "funky", to which Chuck surmised that they may have had some spoiled chili dogs on the flight over. He then told Sonic that he and Ben had work to do, and that they should leave with Antoine.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #254, "Countdown to Chaos Part Two: The Soldier" Shattered World Crisis Act One Chuck eventually arrived in Spagonia, presumably not long before the Shattered World Crisis occurred. After that, things had went downhill quickly: spurred on by research towards the Gaia Manuscripts, Dr. Eggman sent E-106 Eta to Spagonia to kidnap Professor Dillon Pickle and anyone and anything connected to the Manuscripts, including Chuck.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257, "Damage Control" After being alerted by Muttski, the Freedom Fighters tracked down the kidnapped professors to the Soleanna Forest Zone, where the two of them where being held aboard the moving Bullet Train. Despite being menaced by Eta, the Freedom Fighters rescued the pair of scientists, who informed them of the existence of Dark Gaia and the Gaia Temples. Having learned the nature of Dark Gaia's essence, Chuck was again worried for Sonic, but Sonic brushed off his concerns.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #258, "The Chase: Part One" Chuck later contacted Dr. Ellidy, an old colleague of his, in the hopes that Ellidy might have some insight into the crisis.''Sonic Universe'' #71, "Spark of Life Part One" Personality An intellectual individual, Charles cares for his loved ones more than he does himself and is typically somewhat quiet, though outspoken when it comes to opposing what he believes to be wrong. However, he is quick to be hard on himself for his mistakes, often to a point far beyond what he should lay on his shoulders even when it's not his fault in the first place. Always willing to provide advice to Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, he shares a close relationship with the young heroes. Bound by a high sense of duty, he is willing to put himself on the line if it means helping others. Trivia *According to Ian Flynn, Sega has mandated that the official video game characters not have any familial relations in the comic, meaning that Charles is no longer related to Sonic in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline (this rule was first enforced in the original continuity, and Ian got around it by having previously established relations not being directly stated as such). **In Issue #254, the intro box for Charles says: '"Uncle" to many,' meaning that his name "Uncle Chuck" does not apply to Sonic only. See also *Chuck References External links * Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Animals Category:Characters